


Crushing On You

by LWood09



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWood09/pseuds/LWood09
Summary: She has occupied everything about Amity: her schedule, her time, her mind, her entire life. Amity has caught feelings for her best friend, Luz Noceda, but is unable to figure out exactly how to tell her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 115





	Crushing On You

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently jumped on board the Lumity train and decided to write this fanfic for you all. Hope you all enjoy it!

Darkness painted the desolate skies. Harsh, shivering cold winds ousted the previously warm air surrounding the deep passages of the forest. Dead trees scattered the entire landscape, not a single shred of life to be found. A strange figure settled beyond the forest, isolating itself on a single stump; it turned to look at Amity.

"Amity!" the figure called out.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Amity yelled back, hesitantly walking towards the unknown figure.

The strange voice sounded all too familiar to her, like she had heard it somewhere before. As she pressed on toward the unknown figure, a sudden bright light erected from it empowering the dark skies with shades of pink and orange. The figure suddenly transformed into the embodiment of light: Luz Noceda

"Luz? Is that really you?"

Luz, unfortunately, didn't respond and processed to cast the light spell by drawing the glyph for it on one of the fallen leaves left on the ground. As the spell was cast, the light that was supposed to be small had began growing in size rapidly.

"No wait! I need to tell you something! I..."

Amity suddenly sprang up, realizing she had been in her own bedroom the entire time. Maneuvering her hands under the pillow, she grabbed a photo including her friends: Willow, Gus, and, most importantly, her crush, Luz, from Grom.

"Oh, Luz." She smiled heartedly, rubbing her thumbs across the picture. "If only you felt the same way" — she sat up, clutching the picture against her chest— "then life wouldn't be so bad."

As she put the picture away, careful not to have anyone see where she hides it, Edric and Emira barge in, catching Amity off guard.

"Good morning, Mittens! Time to get going, we are going to be late for classes."

"Ahhhh!" Amity falls to the floor. "You two ever knock? Ugh." She groans.

Emira and Edric then looked at each other. "Nah, it's easier this way." Both said, laughing as they walk out of her room.

"Ugh. Better get dressed before I become late."

* * *

Today was going to be the day that Amity would finally find the courage to tell Luz how she felt, but had no plan on how to execute such a daring task. Ever since Luz arrived here in the Boiling Isles, life for her became a strange, never-ending emotional roller coaster with no way to escape. Making her way into the school, Amity couldn't help but rush her way to the lockers in hopes of catching even a slight glimpse of Luz. Just like clockwork, Luz happened to be standing right where she always was, conversing with her friends Willow and Gus. Hiding behind a corner, Amity decided to listen in to their conversation.

"So how was it being one of the Grom queens besides Amity, Luz?" Gus questioned.

"Well Gus, I can honestly say...it was the best night ever!" Luz sung. "Best of all, I got to dance with my best friend and defeat a Grom monster!"

"Would've been awesome to be there, Luz" Willow chimed in.

Amity clutched her chest, sighing happily. "Oh Luz, I would dance with you forever if it meant having you all to myself." She thought to herself.

To the students dismay, the bell rung indicating that it was time to go to class. Luz turned on her heels, heading off in the other direction.

"Welp, see you all later. This girl's learning abomination today"

Suddenly, Luz had bumped into Amity by accident, not knowing she had been there the entire time.

"Ouch! Watch where your..." Amity rubbed her shoulder, looking to see Luz offering a hand.

"Sorry, Amity." Luz apologized, grabbing Amity's hand. "Didn't see you coming around the corner like that."

"Oh, uh, not a problem Luz. I should've watched where I was going." **_Not like I was gushing over you around this corner or anything._**

Amity couldn't hide it any longer: her blush, a bright red painted all over her face.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be headed off to the abomination class."

"Oh. I didn't know you were taking that class today, with me, and you...together...learning things, you and me." Amity chuckled nervously.

I've been talking to long

"Um, yeah. Anyway, let's get going!"

Luz grabs Amity's hand and heads off to the abomination class, leaving poor, helpless Amity unable to contain her blush as she can't help but notice that Luz holding her hands. Maybe not in the way she hoped, but anything at this point is acceptable to her. Entering the class together, Luz and Amity find a table near the back of the class and take their seat. The abomination teacher then enters the room with his abomination holding him.

"Alrighty class, for today's assignment, your abomination needs to take the form of anything other than their natural forms." He declared. "Now, who would like to go first? Anyone?"

A random student in the front of the class raised their hand to proceed with the given task.

"Alright then, show us what your abomination can do."

The student went ahead and called out for his abomination. "Rise, abomination!"

Unfortunately, the students abomination rose, but turned into goo before it could transform into anything else.

"If that is what you can an abomination, I'd say, otherwise, that you are the abomination. Anyone else care to volunteer?"

"I will, sir." Amity volunteered, making her way up to the front of the class.

"Splendid! Normally I would've saved the best for last, but I'll allow it. Please, Amity, show us what you got."

Amity called out to her abomination. "Rise, abomination!"

Unfortunately for her, wether it the difficulty of the task or just nerves, the abomination started to crumble and fall about. Amity looked out at the class and saw Luz staring at her with her thumbs up, mouthing, "You got this". A grin appeared across her face, a faded blush on her cheeks.

"Interesting form for your abomination to take, Amity, but never the less, great job."

"Oh my!" Amity gasped, her face a crimson red. "Uh, thank you, sir."

The abomination had taken the form of Luz. Out of all the forms it could take, it had to be what was on her mind.

"I can't believe it! She's going to think I'm so weird." Amity thought walking back to her desk.

"That was so cool, Amity" Luz whispered.

Still blushing like crazy, Amity hid her gaze from her until class was over. Fortunately, the bell screamed, letting the sense of relief flow through her. Luckily for Amity, today was a short day so all the students could leave the academy early.

"So what are you planning on doing after school, Amity?"

"Oh, I might go and practice some spells or something of that nature."

"Oooh, you could come to the owl house with me" Luz squealed. "We could practice spells together or do anything you want to do."

Amity chuckled, smiling. "I guess that's sounds better than what I had planned."

The pair walked separately beside each other the whole way from the academy to the owl house, Amity deep in her thoughts.

I have to tell her today. I can't keep this secret any longer

Arriving at the house, Luz and Amity were greeted by Hooty.

"Hiya, Luz!..." Hooty paused, starring daggers at Amity. "...and you! I haven't forgotten what you did to me last time I wanted to talk to you. Hoot!"

"I'm sorry about that, Hooty. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. That won't happen again. Just leave her alone for today." Luz apologized.

Walking inside the house, Eda could be seen in the living room playing Hexes Hold'em with her owl, Owlbert.

"Hey, Luz. Just finishing up this game." Eda looked up from her cards and spotted Amity standing there glancing at various items in the house. She raised he eyebrow, grinning slyly at Luz. "Ah, I see you brought 'special' company"

It was finally Luz's turn to blush. Laughing nervously, she gazed past Eda.

"Hehe, yeah...anyway, Amity and I are going to practice some spells. Have fun with your game, Eda."

"Well, alright. You two kids have fun."

Luz turned toward Amity, who was still eyeing various things around the living room. "Hey, Amity. I got a perfect place we can go to practice the spells we've been learning in class. Come on, I'll show you." She said, gesturing Amity to follow her.

Amity couldn't help but tag along. Any time her crush is the best time of all. Luz walked about half a mile away from the house to a hidden pathway going deep in the forest. Amity stood there for a while, surveying her surroundings. The trees, so full of life; the soothing, warm air flowing through the breeze; the sun setting, casting the sky with a mixed flush of pink and orange. At the end of the pathway, sat a lone stump. Luz held out her hand towards Amity, taking a seat down on the stump.

"It's so nice and peaceful out here." Luz started. "I come out here often to get some alone time to practice spells or just to enjoy the scenery. Wouldn't you agree?"

Amity glanced over at Luz. The way the sun reflected off her made her beauty shine brighter than a thousand suns; her simple, yet elegant honey-brown eyes inviting her to get lost within them forever; those perfectly small, luscious lips begging to be gently kissed.

"It's very nice out here. You don't get these kinds of days too often."

"So what do you want to do? We can practice spells that we've been learning in class lately." Luz asked, swinging her legs.

**_I'd rather be kissing you right now_**. "I, uh, don't exactly know." Amity chuckled nervously, getting caught up in her thoughts. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

**_You have to tell her at some point. You don't have forever._ **

"Well, we can just sit here and enjoy each other's company. Not better than just chilling with your best friend."

Amity giggled. "Yeah, I guess it's not too bad just sitting here."

She let her eyes wander off looking beyond the trees. A wave of uncertainty crashed over, unsure of what to do next. Sighing to herself, Amity finally spoke up.

"Luz"– she glided her hand across her forehead, moving a stray hair behind her ears.– "I have to tell you something."

"Well sure, Amity. What do you want to tell me?"

**_Just tell her!_** "Well...I think...I think we should be more than best friends." she looked away from Luz.

Luz pondered her statement for a while, unsure of what she meant.

"Oh, you mean like being best, best friends! I would love that."

Amity shot a glare at her. "That's not what I mean, Luz."

"What do you mean then?" she asked innocently.

Amity sat there thinking on how to get her point across to the oblivious girl.

"Have you ever, like, felt these weird feelings in your stomach and you don't know how to explain it?" Amity asked shyly.

"That one time at Grom when I thought I had drunken milk and had my stomach up in knots."

**_This is your chance, Amity!_ **

Amity giggled. "Sure, Luz."

She cupped Luz's left cheek, starting to lean in towards her lips. "But let me show you what I really mean."

Amity's patient lips finally connected with Luz's. A feeling of ecstasy poured over her entire body as she moaned into the kiss. Time seemed to slow down, the puzzles of her emotions finally put together; her heart fluttering like crazy. Luz couldn't help but close her eyes and moan into the kiss as well. She wrapped her arms around Amity's neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss for her own blissful experience. Time seemed to resort back to normal as Amity pulled away from Luz.

Amity peered over at Luz, catching her in a dazed state. "I've had a crush on you ever since Grom, and I didn't have a chance to tell you, until now. I was scared of what you would think."

Luz smiled at Amity. "I-I-I don't know what to say... except that I actually developed a crush on you ever since I met you. I couldn't really show it, I guess, until now."

Amity was now blushing hard. "I never knew that. You hid it so well, unlike me." They both laughed. "Well, now I got that out of the way, there's one thing I would like to ask you: would you be my girlfriend?"

Luz took Amity by the hands, staring into her eyes, smiling heartedly. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into another kiss. She pulled away, still smiling at Amity.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Amity."

Finally, they could be at peace knowing well enough that their love could last forever.


End file.
